Purple Burple
Purple Burple is an ingredient used in many of Papa's Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, Purple Burple is a standard drink unlocked with Mindy when the player reaches Rank 36. The "Great Grapes" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Purple Burple. In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, Purple Burple Syrup is a standard syrup unlocked with Foodini when the player reaches Rank 13 (HD) or Rank 2 (To Go!). The "Get the Grape" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Purple Burple Syrup. In Papa's Cupcakeria, Purple Burple Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive drizzle available during Onionfest. It is unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, Purple Burple Drizzle is a standard drizzle unlocked with Foodini when the player reaches Rank 39. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Purple Burple is a standard drink unlocked on Day 4 of Easter. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Purple Burple Ice Cream '''is a standard ice cream unlocked with Penny when the player reaches Rank 4. In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, '''Purple Burple Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive drizzle available during Mardi Gras. It is unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday. Customers who order this Hot Doggeria Small * Penny * Wendy Medium * Mindy (Unlocked) * Foodini * Nick * Ninjoy * Vicky Large * Akari * Sarge Fan Cupcakeria * Cecilia * Rico * Sarge Fan * Trishna (Closer) Freezeria HD * Foodini (Unlocked) * Prudence * Sarge Fan * Wendy Freezeria To Go! * Foodini (Unlocked) * Hope * Prudence * Sarge Fan Cupcakeria To Go! * Foodini (Unlocked) * Bertha * Cecilia * Prudence * Rico * Robby * Wendy * Deano (Closer) Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! Small * Foodini * Penny * Rhonda * Wendy * Wylan B Medium * Crystal * Joy/Ninjoy * Mindy * Nick * Vicky Large * Akari * Iggy * Indigo * Sarge Fan * Vincent Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Penny (Unlocked) * Cecilia * Deano * Foodini * Hope * Iggy * Joy/Ninjoy * Lisa * Prudence * Sarge Fan * Vincent * Wendy * Wylan B * LePete (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Lisa * Nye * Olivia * Prudence * Scarlett * Vicky * Crystal (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Blue Mousse * Burple Cow * Fruit n' Fudge * Sugarplex Concessions Trivia * According to their Flipdecks, Foodini and Joy love Purple Burple. * Purple Burple balloons appear in both Papa Louie 2 and Papa Louie 3. Players can use these as platforms which move vertically. * A medium cup of Purple Burple appears on both Joy's and Ninjoy's Flipdecks. ** A medium Purple Burple is also a part of Ninjoy's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria/To Go!. ** It is also a part of Joy's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Soft Drinks Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups Category:Onionfest Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Soft Drinks Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Soft Drinks Category:Papa's Scooperia Ice Creams Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Ice Creams Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Ice Creams Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Drizzles Category:Mardi Gras